


A car. A freakin' Car.

by HiAjay



Series: When not to Text [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SORRY that it's late, and totally sorry that It's short. But I didn't really know where to go with it, I want to write another part, I just don't have the idea right now. But I promise there will be more! (:</p>
    </blockquote>





	A car. A freakin' Car.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY that it's late, and totally sorry that It's short. But I didn't really know where to go with it, I want to write another part, I just don't have the idea right now. But I promise there will be more! (:

Isaac; “Why does Stiles stare at me like I stole his favorite toy?”

 

Derek; “He thinks I pay more attention to you than him.”

 

Isaac; “Cause you do.”

 

Derek; “I don’t.”

 

Isaac; “Derek, I asked you if we could have an actually living room in the loft.”

 

Derek; “I needed a new place to read.”

 

Stiles; “Just leave me in my own jealousy, let me wallow.”

 

Derek; “Stop being dramatic.”

 

Stiles; “Isaac is here.”

 

Derek; “Stiles, as much as you dislike him. You can’t hurt him.”

 

Stiles; “What makes you think I’m going to hurt him?”

 

Derek; “You believe I give him more attention.”

 

Stiles; “YOU BOUGHT HIM A CAR.”

 

Derek; “I helped Scott with his loan.”

 

Stiles; “ . . . . ”

 

Derek; “’Nough said.”


End file.
